


Count To Ten

by BelleRaev



Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, M/M, Pain Kink, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: “The article advised starting with testing hits until we find one you like then we’ll count from there.”He can feel the heat of Joe behind him as he speaks and it catches.“Alright.” Nicky replies trying to remain as relaxed as possible.They have done spanking before. Just not to this degree. He was excited but a little nervous as he wasn’t sure what to expect.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Count To Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Short fill for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1148843#cmt1148843
> 
> Hole spanking is the gist.

“Have you gotten comfortable?”

Joe slides a hand up his rib cage and Nicky thinks this is as comfortable as he is going to be. 

“Yes. I think so.” 

Holding himself apart while he’s ass up and face down on the bed has to have it’s own scale of what comfortable is so that is the best that he can manage. 

“The article advised starting with testing hits until we find one you like then we’ll count from there.” 

He can feel the heat of Joe behind him as he speaks and it catches. 

“Alright.” Nicky replies trying to remain as relaxed as possible. 

They have done spanking before. Just not to this degree. He was excited but a little nervous as he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

There’s cool leather running up his thigh then underneath his cheek then just barely on the inside. 

“Ready my love?” Joe’s asks with gentle strokes of the crop. 

“Yes. I’m ready.” 

Nicky hears the ‘swish’ of the riding crop in the air the same moment that it strikes at his hole and he flinches. 

It felt like a bee sting or a quick smack on the hand. It wasn’t enough. 

“Harder” 

Joe delivered and this felt like touching a hot stove. it made him want to recoil, his muscles to tense and his fingers to dig harder against his skin. He liked it, but not for receiving 10 blows. It was a one or two type of strike. 

“A little less” 

His voice took a huskier quality as he spoke and widened his legs beneath him. It seemed comfortable was going to be related to the strength of the leather striking at his rim. 

“Should we break?” Joe asks of course noticing his small adjustment. 

“No,” Nicky answers heart full of love, “Just a little less. It is good Joe.” 

‘Thwack’. The leather strikes his reddening hole like a pinch. The sort that got more painful the longer it was held. 

“Yes. Good.” 

Nicky says feeling already like he was going to lose his breath. It was becoming more tender. 

“We’ll do ten to start, count to keep track” 

Joe’s voice is also different when he speaks and Nicky is happy to have this reaction on his husband.

“Yes. Alright” 

The crop swishes in the air and there’s another pinch at his rim. 

“One” Nicky counts then “Two” when the pinch is sharper and causes his hole to twitch.

‘Thwack’ “Three” It makes him jolt, then “Four” with a gurgle at his throat as his foot flexes and his toes curl. 

The pain had increased substantially but so did the diffused pleasure it left behind. Its sensation was beginning to radiate to every point in his body. 

His voice broke on “Five” and “Six” barely made it passed his lips and turned to a raspy whisper.

His breathing was shallow and he felt restless in his skin due to the fact that there was a continuous clenching and releasing at his rim as if his body wasn’t sure what it should be doing. 

‘Thwack’ He couldn’t find the strength to speak and instead groaned loudly against the sheets, his hole fluttering and sharp bursts of lightning shooting through his spine and settling at his core. 

He almost misses the touch at his ankle until his beloved starts etching circles with his fingers.

“You’re doing so well my heart” Joe’s saying somewhere outside of the haze, “We’re almost there, you’re being so good” 

Nicky breathes, and thinks ‘three more’. 

‘Thwack’ “Eig...” He tries but ends biting his lips against the guttural sounds trying to escape. 

‘Nine’ is a whimper that slides his body further up the bed as he’s begun to lose his composure and his muscles started to quiver. 

‘One more’ Nicky thinks, the sound of blood rushing eclipsing everything around him.

‘Thwack’ He had been holding his breath and it rushed out of him with a broken sob. 

“Ten” he breathes into the pillow with relief as his pulse is racing and his body is trembling. 

He’s aware that Joe is speaking but they are separated by a thick cloud and Nicky can not make out what he is saying. 

His body is live on a current, point of contact at his hole and that’s the only thing that he feels or hears.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
